


All In The Suit You Wear

by Invidia1988



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingers in Mouth, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Suit Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invidia1988/pseuds/Invidia1988
Summary: Semi-public sex with Karna in the formal dress attire.
Relationships: Karna | Lancer/Reader
Kudos: 10





	All In The Suit You Wear

**Author's Note:**

> Exhibitionism - 
> 
> Karna x fem!reader.
> 
> I see him being the type to indulge in maybe a public display somewhere.
> 
> From the prompt. This is a full on smut.

You weren’t sure how it even began, but all you knew was that the glass of the window your front was pressed against, and you hope it can withstand the pressure of you being thrusted against it. The party you both had been at, began to fade out, you had helped hide the lancer from Arjuna after he had doused his brother with champagne.

You had never seen said archer ready to throw a NP in a split second, and reminded him not to destroy the place. You and Karna retreated to a lesser traveled wing, and hid behind a curtain. The moonlight that shone on you both was enough to get lost. Karna looked amazing in the suit and his hair tamed. 

Karna took note of you as well, and when he was sure of your privacy with him, he adds onto the mischief he had been up to that led to Arjuna off somewhere cleaning off the alcohol. 

You on the other hand began being engaged with the lancer, he had ghosted a hand along the side of your face, the smooth skin of his hand to the thumb that coaxes your lips open for him.

Karna busied his free hand under the dress you had been wearing, before you knew it you were already anxious for him. Embarrassment on your face at how fast he turned you on, even more as the cold glass you are pressed against becomes a comfort as your lancer presses in, and makes quick work to bring you up fast. He enjoys the sight of you like this, and there is a thrill to how anyone could walk pass and see you on the outside.

Your breath fogs the glass where you rest your head against it, Karna snakes a hand up underneath to rub at your clit, to have you push back towards him. You follow his rhythm, even as he lifts you to rest more against him. Both of your legs held up and he falters from the odd angle. He leaves one leg down, and reangles you against the wall, his free hand steadying you while sneaking back to resume rubbing you. You grimace at how your leg is held and look up to Karna.

“Different position please?” The leg held was uncomfortable and he agrees, pulling from you and having you get down, you choose to be on your hands and knees, the skirt length of the dress would hide any rub marks that could tell others what you did.

Karna arranges the red overcoat to hang a bit after opening the window enough to pin it in place creating a makeshift drape. You feel more at ease with this, even if others would be able to hear if they chanced down this way. Your nerves are lit on fire.

Karna has a different idea, and tugs you to a kneeling position instead, facing towards him. You eye him curious and are presented with his cock. He gives a wordless command, you know the look in his eye for it.

“Suck.” You nod and part your lips. You eager to please him, take him into your mouth. You marveled at how the color of his body was unique, how from his chest up was white, while the rest of him was dark and black. You nibble kisses along the tip, running your tongue along the slit at the tip before guiding your own head down to suck on him. 

Karna gives an appreciative groan, fingers threading through your hair, guiding you in a way to be comfortable and not gag on his length. You fall into a rhythm to please him, ignoring how your own taste lingers on him. You press suckling kisses along the underside that has Karna urging you to take his dick into your mouth full. You tease him with a lick around the ridge of the glands.

You take him deep into your mouth, following the guide as he is almost down your throat, you suck and pull back till he is almost out of your mouth then dive back down till another audible moan sounds out of him. 

Karna soon has enough, not wanting to cum in your mouth, stimulated enough to where he would be more comfortable within you. When you pull back off his cock, he cups your face with his hand and tilts it up to look at him. Hazy blue eyes, and maybe a hint of a blush or more flushed from your pleasure on him. He rubs a thumb along your lips and you tease him with catching it in your mouth to gently bite.

He comes undone and though you wanted to be on your hands and knees. You were pinned down onto the floor, the panty you had worn tugged off till it hangs off one leg, and skirt shoved up to expose you to him. Karna doesn’t waste anymore time, and pushes into your waiting body, bottoming out and knows you can handle him rough. 

You clasp your hands on your mouth to keep from shouting out, you practically stuff your fingers into your mouth to muffle your moans when the lancer begins a punishing pace. Full drawn back to pushing in hard and deep. You realize how much you teased him, and are met with your lancer pulling your hands away from your mouth.

“Master, don’t hold back.” He makes a request in it, he wants to hear you. He even holds your hand down by your head as he thrusts harder and at an angle that makes your toes curl. Your voice comes out in soft sharp moans, you feel a surge of pleasure through your body and look at Karna in surprise.

“Again! There! Please! Karna!” He hits right again, and another moan resounds itself out. You whimper and your feet and legs involuntarily twitch every time he hits your gspot inside. You get lost in pleasure, and soon your voice comes out in a series of moans of his names and for more.

Karna sees you so undone, a sight he enjoys with you underneath him. He presses two fingers to your mouth and has you lick them enough so his fingers aren’t dry when they rub your clit again. A fast rub, he furthers you along even as you whine into your hands at the pleasure overwhelming your body and senses.

Your legs continue to shake as pleasure overtakes you entirely, and a hitch in your breath. Karna feels you squeeze him tight as you cum hard. You shudder and shake with his name coming off your lips. You feel heat pool in your belly, as Karna cums soon after you, the feel of you squeezing him more than enough to urge him on.

Karna pulls back to look at your face, how your eyes are glossy and mouth parted in your bliss. He looks between you both, and notes how well you stretch around him, he pushes forward till he is sure he can’t get in further, then pulls out. He takes care of you, fitting your underwear back on and adjusts your dress to look presentable again. He’d give you his over coat to hide the back of your dress.

You feel a kiss on your neck, and glance to him. You weren’t ready for him to pull away.

“Can we go somewhere more private now?” You ask.

“I’d enjoy you again Master. I would love you enjoy you again.” He collects you into his arms and stands up peeking out from the curtain to the adjacent room near you both. No one would really miss you both for the rest of the evening.


End file.
